Antes de partir
by Selitte
Summary: El regreso de alguien inesperado traerá consigo extrañas revelaciones. ¿Será capaz de aceptarlas?
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Antes de partir**_

_**Capítulo 1 **_

Caminaba rápido por en medio de la multitud. Aunque había mucha gente a su alrededor podía sentir que lo observaban. Giró su cabeza varias veces para ver si lograba ubicar a quien supuestamente lo estaba siguiendo, pero no pudo ver a nadie.

Se detuvo unos segundos. Su corazón comenzaba a latir erráticamente justo en el momento menos indicado. Debía volver cuanto antes a la sala de urgencias, pero la falta de aire debido a sus arritmias le impedía seguir avanzando. Tomó su pulso… un latido, dos, tres… nada… un latido, dos, tres… nada... esa ausencia de latidos siempre le preocupaban aun cuando sabía que no eran peligrosas. La ansiedad se apoderaba de él en ese momento, provocándole un sudor en el cuerpo y un temblor en sus manos. Se apoyó en la pared de un negocio, intentando calmarse y poder así controlar su respiración. Inspiraba y contaba hasta diez, botando lentamente el aire. Esa era la única manera de relajarse. Volvió a sentir aquella presencia que lo observaba. Miró a un lado luego al otro sin encontrar a nadie nuevamente. ¿Sería su imaginación?

Aun cuando intentaba calmarse había algo diferente esta vez… miró al frente y su visión se volvió blanca, sin poder distinguir nada, sus piernas temblaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo que perdía lentamente el conocimiento. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Justo en ese momento sintió que alguien se acercaba y lo sostenía para que no terminara de caer al suelo. Pudo verla, una joven de largo y liso cabello negro, pálida piel y ojos púrpura. La reconocería en cualquier lugar, aunque ya habían pasado muchos años de la última vez que la había visto. Pero en ese instante recordó algo que no podría olvidar… se suponía que ella ya no estaba viva. ¿Qué hacía ahí entonces? ¿Acaso él…

—¿Pandora? —logró articular finalmente casi en un susurro.

—No hables. Por ahora debes descansar —su voz sonaba dulce y delicada.

—¿Tú… tú eras quien… me seguía? —aún le faltaba el aire y se le hacía difícil hablar.

—Sí, pero es necesario que conversemos cuando te sientas mejor —le dijo mientras intentaba ayudarlo.

—Pe-pero tú… —no sabía si preguntar eso que le intrigaba.

—Te contaré todo cuando te sientas mejor. ¿Tenías algo importante que hacer ahora? —preguntó, mirándolo.

—Sí… iba a mi trabajo… había una urgencia que tenía que atender —le reveló sin dudar.

—¿Cómo puedes atender urgencias en ese estado? — cuestionaba la joven.

—Nunca me había sentido… tan mal… como ahora —seguía con la falta de aire.

—¿Hay alguna manera de informar que no estás en condiciones de ir? —se notaba preocupada por su situación.

—Mi celular… puedo enviar un mensaje —hablaba mientras intentaba ubicar su teléfono en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Déjame, dime qué escribo —cuando él encontró el celular, ella se lo quitó de las manos para mandar el mensaje en su lugar.

—Busca el número bajo el nombre Urgencias… escribe "No alcanzo a llegar, tuve una crisis de arritmias antes de llegar al hospital y aún me siento mal"… ellos entenderán — le dictó.

Mientras ella escribía, él se quedó observándola. No parecía la misma Pandora que había visto antes. Ahora era más ¿amable? Parecía una chica común y corriente, sólo la oscuridad de sus ropas le recordaban cuando la había visto en Giudecca. Ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, quedándose unos segundos en silencio. Ese momento le recordó cuando la vio por primera vez en el castillo Heinstein, cuando descendía hacia el inframundo. El celular vibró rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Podría estar tranquilo, pues ya habían encontrado quien lo sustituyera en la emergencia.

Estuvieron ahí unos minutos más esperando que Shun se sintiera mejor. Cuando al fin las arritmias cesaron, él se puso de pie. Pandora se mantuvo a su lado, esperaba poder tener tiempo para explicarle su presencia.

—Ahora que te sientes mejor ¿es posible que vayamos a algún lugar donde podamos conversar? —preguntó al fin la joven.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? No entiendo cómo es posible que estés aquí —le cuestionó.

—Solo déjame explicarte por qué estoy aquí y tú decidirás si confías en mí o no —se mostró segura ante las dudas de él.

—Está bien. Aquí cerca hay un café. Ahí podemos tomar algo mientras conversamos —Shun seguía desconfiado, pero necesitaba saber qué hacía ella ahí. Eso le preocupaba más.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el lugar. Ella iba un poco más atrás de él observando su caminar. Verlo nuevamente había removido recuerdos ya olvidados. Estaba más alto y sus rasgos un poco más gruesos, con su cabello hasta los hombros. Era un adulto con un trabajo importante y una vida. Trece años no pasan en vano, ella ya lo sabía.

Se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba afuera del café, bajo una sombrilla. Les tomaron el pedido y mientras esperaban comenzaron su conversación.

—Shun… yo... —ahora comenzaba a dudar de hablar.

—¿Sabes? Es Extraño escuchar mi nombre saliendo de tus labios —le dijo, mirando hacia la calle el incesante pasar de los autos.

—Lo sé. Pero, es necesario que entiendas algo antes de todo —volvió a hablar con tono serio.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? —giró su rostro para mirarla fijamente.

—Debes saber que yo cuidé a mi hermano menor por muchos años y él… siempre tomó tu forma para manifestarse. Tu rostro, tus manos, todo él eras tú. Bueno, a excepción de tus ojos, que aún siguen tan transparentes como cuando nos vimos en las escaleras hacia el inframundo —le reveló, acercando su mano —Fueron estas manos las que vendé y cuidé —dijo mientras ponía sus dedos sobre los suyos. Al fin levantó la mirada para darle más peso a sus palabras — Quiero que entiendas que jamás te haría daño.

Shun se quedó sin palabras ante esa manifestación de aparente interés sincero, pero aún dudaba de su presencia y su objetivo.

—Si no quieres hacerme daño ¿qué quieres de mí entonces? —le cuestionó, retirando su mano de la mesa.

—Tengo un mensaje que darte. Pero, es necesario que creas en mí antes de decírtelo, porque si no confías en mí no me creerás nada.

—¿Habrá una nueva guerra? ¿Es eso? —preguntó un tanto disgustado ya de tanto misterio.

—No. No es eso. Sólo tiene que ver contigo y… tu vida… —agregó dudosa.

—¿Algo le va a pasar a mi familia? ¿A mi esposa? —interrogó alarmado.

—¿Te refieres a tu ex esposa?

Shun abrió sus ojos impresionado. ¿Cómo podría saber eso ella? Ahora ya tenía más razones para desconfiar. Se levantó de la silla con decisión, dejando un billete sobre la mesa, solo volteó para decirle sus últimas palabras.

—No te permitiré inmiscuirte en mi vida. Si tienes algún complejo con tu hermano, lo siento, pero yo no soy él. No te acerques a mi familia. Lo lamento, pero esta conversación llega hasta aquí —dijo lo más amablemente que pudo en ese momento.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que te sientes mal? ¿Desde cuándo te tiemblan las manos y las piernas? Yo puedo ayudarte a entender muchas cosas. Por favor, Shun, déjame ayudarte —intentó razonar con él antes de que se marchara.

—Prefiero que no —terminó diciendo, alejándose del café.

Siguió caminando raudo por la vereda. Ya no tendría que ir al hospital, por lo que decidió volver a su departamento. No podía conducir ni tomar el metro o un bus, su condición no se lo permitía. Por eso se había mudado a vivir muy cerca de donde trabajaba. Llevaba un año ya en ese lugar, solo. Las palabras de Pandora le obligaban recordar.

_Veía su silueta sobre la ancha cama. El dosel blanco colgaba del techo cubriendo parcialmente el lecho. Las sábanas blancas delicadamente bordadas le daban un toque de pureza al lugar. Le encantaba verla así. Su espalda desnuda y sus rubios cabellos atraían su atención. A su lado estaba recostado su bebé que jugaba con sus delgados dedos. La habitación estaba iluminada por el sol de la mañana. Era un recuerdo mágico. Deslizaba su mano rozando la piel de su espalda, sintiendo su suavidad, mientras los balbuceos de su pequeño hijo le provocaban una inmensa ternura. Podría haber vivido eternamente atrapado en ese momento. Pero, no. El destino había querido algo diferente para él._

Despertó de su sueño sobresaltado. Se había quedado dormido sobre el sillón de la sala. Suspiró sabiendo que había vuelto a la realidad, a su verdadera vida.

Recordó que debía tomar sus medicamentos. Un médico no podía olvidar controlar su propia enfermedad. Pero, él no estaba enfermo, eso lo tenía muy claro.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_ Un primer capítulo breve para una nueva historia. Espero que les haya gustado.

Mi mente va divagando de un lugar a otro sin control y no puedo evitarlo.

Espero que me dejen su opinión para saber si continúo con esta historia. Lo único que puedo decir es que será breve.

Gracias por leer. Saludos, **Selitte :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Antes de partir**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Visiblemente cansado terminaba su extenuante turno en la sala de urgencias. Casi de inmediato debía partir hacia el recinto de enfermos terminales pediátrico. Era voluntario en ese lugar hacía un año… antes de eso jamás se hubiera atrevido a convivir diariamente con la muerte de los niños. Intentaba ayudar a esas pequeñas almas a irse en paz, pero también trataba de sanar su propio dolor.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital cuando divisó a Pandora al final del corredor, esperándolo. Deseó volver sobre sus pasos para no encontrarse con ella, pero intuyendo sus intenciones, ella se le adelantó, cruzándose en su camino.

—Disculpa… creo que ayer no supe expresarme —dijo con la cabeza inclinada —No era mi intención asustarte.

—Ya no importa. Lo único que te pedí fue que te alejaras de mí y mi familia. No sé qué haces aquí ahora —Shun no estaba de humor para encontrarse con ella. Ya era mucho su sufrimiento, para más encima tener que estar soportando que lo acecharan. Continuó caminando por el pasillo, esperando que ella desistiera de seguirlo.

—Pero, el mensaje que debo darte en verdad es importante —ella no se iba a dar por vencida —Es necesario que lo sepas antes de que sea demasiado tarde —prácticamente le suplicó.

Ante sus palabras y actitud, Shun se quedó mirándola un segundo y pudo notar que, de alguna forma, su mirada era sincera, ¿realmente tenía algo tan importante que decirle que hasta le suplicaba? Sólo se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera hasta donde tenía que ir.

—En este momento estoy trabajando y no puedo detenerme a platicar contigo —le explicó. Él era muy responsable con sus labores y eso lo hacía mostrarse serio —Puedes esperarme en la oficina que usamos los voluntarios de esta área —le señaló una puerta al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Te sientes mejor hoy? —se atrevió a preguntarle Pandora.

—Igual que siempre —contestó sin ningún entusiasmo.

La joven caminó lentamente por el pasillo mirando por las ventanas que permitían ver a los pacientes en su interior. Todos eran niños pequeños, la mayoría se notaban que eran enfermos de cáncer debido a sus calvas cabecitas. Shun volteó a verla en ese instante, sentía que algo no calzaba y eso le preocupaba. Vio como ella se detuvo en un cuarto en especial, acercando sus manos al vidrio que la separaba del pequeño enfermo. Divisó que sus labios murmuraban algo y unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sorprendido y curioso por su actitud, caminó hacia ella.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó con suavidad para no asustarla.

—Ella va a morir —dijo susurrando.

—Sí, le queda un mes, máximo dos, de acuerdo al último diagnóstico —contestó Shun con tristeza.

—No era una pregunta… ella va a morir… ahora… —levantó la mirada para ver directamente al joven.

Shun, al principio se sintió confundido, luego alterado. Nuevamente no podía entender el propósito de su visita ni el de sus palabras. Pero, justo en ese momento, los aparatos médicos que controlaban constantemente los signos vitales de la niña comenzaron a sonar erráticos, atrayendo la llegada de médicos y enfermeras que entraron corriendo al cuarto. Shun volvió a mirar a Pandora, ahora aterrado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin decirle nada, entró al cuarto a hacer su parte. Salió después de unos minutos, cabizbajo y con lágrimas en su rostro. Aún no se acostumbraba a la muerte de un niño. Luego, buscó a Pandora que se encontraba unos metros más allá y con disgusto se dirigió hacia ella.

—¡Sígueme! —dijo, mientras la tomaba del brazo con brusquedad.

Caminaron hasta la oficina, cerrando la puerta. Daba vueltas por la sala intentando comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué ella había dicho eso? No sabía cómo o qué preguntar, su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

—Tranquilízate Shun… por favor —se atrevió a hablar la joven.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! —preguntó fuera de sí —¿Acaso no viste lo que acaba de suceder?

—Te dije que iba a morir —habló con serenidad.

—Eso… eso es precisamente lo que no me deja tranquilo —al fin se atrevió a levantar el rostro y enfocar su mirada en la de ella —¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Ya te dije que tengo un mensaje importante que darte —seguía insistiendo con tranquilidad.

—¿Vas a seguir repitiendo eso? ¡Dime de una vez por todas cuál es ese mensaje! —ella le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Y eso era raro en él.

—Entiendo tu actitud. Pero lo que sucedió recién era necesario para que me creyeras —mencionó la joven con calma.

—¿Necesario? ¿Acaso tú… la mataste? —preguntó asustado.

—¡No!... yo no haría algo como eso —respondió con rapidez —Yo solo sabía que iba a ocurrir.

—¿Saber? ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Yo mismo te dije que los resultados de sus exámenes decían que aún le quedaba al menos un mes. Es imposible que supieras que hoy iba a morir —Shun se esforzaba por entender qué estaba sucediendo.

—Esto es algo que va allá de la razón, Shun. En este mundo hay personas que tienen ciertos dones, habilidades… y el mío es… poder saber el momento de la muerte de alguien —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Shun se quedó en silencio un momento, tratando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus conocimientos médicos le impedían entender lo que Pandora decía, aunque su anterior vida como caballero le dejaba claro que cosas imposibles podían suceder. Algo le decía que era importante escucharla, pero también una parte de él quería salir arrancando de la sala. Y esa parte ganó. Se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola. Solo dejó escapar unas últimas palabras para ella.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo creerte. Aún no sé qué quieres de mí, pero a estas alturas ya no me interesa. Sólo voy a repetirte que te mantengas alejada de mi familia, por favor —su voz volvió a ser calmada como siempre.

Al parecer Pandora entendió sus palabras, pues ya no lo siguió. Pasó por fuera de la habitación donde recién había fallecido la pequeña y vio a sus padres desconsolados llorando su pérdida. Aun cuando sabes que alguien va a partir, no existe tiempo suficiente para prepararse para ese momento. Verlos así volvió a remover fibras dolorosas dentro de su ser. Necesitaba aire antes de que las famosas arritmias se apoderaran de su corazón.

Salió al patio del hospital, con una botella de agua en la mano, que sacó de un expendedor minutos antes. Se sentó en una banca viendo como caminaban las personas yendo y viniendo del lugar. Muchas salían contentas, otras tristes, algunas derrumbadas. Ese era el diario movimiento y las contradictorias emociones que convivían ahí. Entre tantas personas, logró divisar una delgada figura de largos cabellos rubios tan similares a los de ella… ella que aún vivía en su mente y en su corazón.

_Sentado en una reposera leyendo relajado, veía a su esposa caminar con los pies en el agua del lago, mientras cargaba en sus brazos a su bebé. Llevaba puesto un delicado vestido blanco que se mecía con la brisa junto con su cabello. La sonrisa que le dedicaba a su pequeño iluminaba su rostro transmitiéndole una felicidad que llenaba su corazón. Sin poder resistirlo, se levantó, acercándose a ella. La abrazó por la espalda, envolviéndola con sus brazos junto a su bebé. Besó su cuello, provocando la risa de ella… esa risa que le encantaba. Acarició los bracitos de su hijo, hablándole con ternura, haciendo que el pequeño esbozara una encantadora sonrisa. Otro momento mágico en el que hubiese vivido eternamente. Otro momento que ahora solo era un recuerdo… _

La vibración de su celular fue lo que lo sacó de su ensoñación. Otra emergencia que atender en la sala de enfermos terminales, otro niño a punto de morir… ¿Cuántos más tendría que ver para aceptar su realidad?

Terminado finalmente su trabajo del día, se encaminó hacia su departamento. Todos los días recorría esas veredas que ya conocía de memoria. Saludaba a las personas con amabilidad, las que le respondían con un dejo de tristeza. Los rumores corren rápido y muchos ya conocían su historia, por lo que no podían dejar de sentir lástima de aquel abnegado doctor.

Se detuvo de repente. Comenzó a sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón acelerado. Una taquicardia. Ahí de nuevo, sin razón aparente, su corazón volvía a fallar. Intentaba controlar su respiración para calmarse y así sus latidos volvieran a la normalidad. El sudor llenó su frente. Sus piernas y manos empezaron a temblar. No entendía por qué razón aquellas crisis se habían hecho más frecuentes. Se apoyó en la pared y ya no fue capaz de sostenerse, por lo que se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Ahí, con la respiración acelerada y sus latidos fuera de control, recordó las palabras de Pandora. Ella podía saber el momento de la muerte de alguien… ¿acaso él… iba a morir?

_**Continuará… **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

Muchas gracias por leer mi nueva historia y por sus animadores mensajes.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como dije, este fic será breve, unos dos o tres capítulos más.

Saludos, **Selitte :)**

**PD:** Me inspiré en una película para escribir esta historia. Revelaré su título cuando termine el fic para que la vean, si quieren ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Antes de partir**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_Se cercioró de que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas y partió hacia su habitación. Pero, antes se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de su pequeño hijo, sintiendo que se quejaba levemente. Se mantuvo un momento ahí, hasta que el bebé dejó de moverse, quedándose dormido de nuevo. Suspiró y luego esbozó una sonrisa. Su pequeño se había adueñado de su cama y de su tiempo. Era un milagro que ahora estuviera en su cuna. _

_Entró a su dormitorio y pudo ver a su esposa, recostada en la cama, leyendo. Al sentirlo entrar, ella le sonrió con ternura. Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron a la luz de la lámpara, atrayéndolo como un imán. Se acercó con lentitud hacia la cama, corriendo el dosel que la cubría, mirando fijamente a la hermosa mujer que era la dueña de su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se arrodilló sobre la cama a su costado y acarició su rostro apenas rozando su piel, como temiendo hacerle daño. Ella cerró sus ojos para disfrutar la caricia que su esposo le brindaba. La encontraba tan delicada como si fuera de porcelana y adoraba la sutileza con la que ella se expresaba. _

_Acercó lentamente su rostro sin dejar de mirarla, cerrando sus ojos solo al final para poder disfrutar a plenitud de aquella suave caricia que le estaba brindando el besar esos exquisitos labios. Ella, complacida, permitió que él siguiera con lo que tenía planeado. Con cuidado terminó de recostarla en la cama y continuó besándola con delicadeza. Probar sus suaves labios le provocaba ondas de placer en todo su cuerpo, aumentando su deseo. Deslizó su mano para tomar la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos en un delicioso contacto. Dejó de besarla por un momento para mirarla con devoción._

—_Te amo… —le dijo susurrando._

—_Yo también te amo… —le contestó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella, deseando transmitirle a plenitud aquel amor que le profesaba. Deseoso comenzó a besar aquella piel de porcelana… sus mejillas, su cuello, sus hombros… sus manos se movían con suavidad sobre su cuerpo, inundándola de placer. Todo él era perfecto para ella… y ella… toda ella era perfecta para él._

_El sol de la mañana lo despertó, escuchando el trinar de los pájaros que rondaban su casa. La sintió levantarse, haciendo que él volteara a verla. Se colocaba su bata para ir a ver a su bebé que extrañamente no había despertado en la noche. Quizás su sueño se estaba regularizando. Ella le dedicó un tierno beso en los labios y una sonrisa para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta. Ese era su último recuerdo feliz._

—¡Nooo! —despertó gritando agitado y sudando —No te vayas… —susurró con dolor.

Miró hacia todos lados intentando entender dónde estaba y por qué. Se sentó sobre la camilla, aun con las sábanas firmemente agarradas en sus manos, como procurando que algo no se le escapara. Intentaba controlar su respiración, cuando una enfermera entró al cuarto.

—Doctor Shun… qué bueno que despertó —ella lo conocía. Eso quería decir que estaba en el hospital. Pero, ¿por qué?

—¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — le preguntó.

—Se desmayó en la calle, doctor. Unas personas lo trajeron aquí. Por ahora, es mejor que descanse —ella intentó que él volviera a recostarse, pero estaba muy tenso.

—¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí? ¿Qué hora es? —se sentía completamente desorientado.

—Lo trajeron anoche. Despertó unos minutos, pero el médico prefirió darle somníferos para que descansara. Se veía muy alterado —le reveló lo que había sucedido.

—Debo irme. Tengo que empezar mi turno en la urgencia —intentó bajar de la camilla, pero la enfermera se lo impidió.

—No se preocupe por eso ahora. Usted sabe que debe esperar al médico de turno para que le dé el alta. Por ahora, solo descanse.

Quizás tenía razón. Sería mejor descansar. Comenzó a recordar lo mal que se sintió antes de desmayarse y su último pensamiento. Pandora. Ella había dicho que sabía cuándo iba a morir una persona.

Miró hacia la mesa que estaba junto a su camilla y pudo ver su celular. Lo tomó para llamar a alguien, ¿pero a quién? Se había mudado a ese lugar, alejándose de toda su familia. No quería preocuparlos con sus problemas. Ellos lo llamaban constantemente, pero él siempre fingía estar mejor de lo que en realidad estaba. Hasta su hermano había llegado a visitarlo a su departamento para comprobar que fuera cierto. Comenzó a buscar en el listado del teléfono los nombres que tenía registrados. Hyoga, Ikki… siguió bajando hasta ver la foto de su ex esposa junto al título Mi amor… una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, pues aún conservaba su número intacto. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para seguir descendiendo, hasta que se detuvo en un número que se suponía que no tenía. Pandora. ¿Por qué estaba su teléfono ahí? ¿En qué momento? Y recordó entonces, cuando ella envió el mensaje a Urgencias por él. Había registrado su número sin siquiera preguntárselo. Intentó dejar el celular de nuevo sobre la mesa, pero la duda lo invadió nuevamente. ¿Pandora venía a decirle que iba a morir? Con las manos temblorosas marcó su número y esperó. Unos segundos después, escuchó su suave voz, preguntando por quien llamaba.

—Soy yo… Shun —dijo con temor.

—¡Shun! —habló con sorpresa —Que bueno que me llamas. ¿Estás bien?

—No. Por eso mismo estoy llamándote. Estoy en reposo ahora. ¿Podrías venir al hospital?

—Claro. Dime cuándo y dónde.

—En dos horas más en la entrada.

—Allá estaré —finalizó de decir ella, cortando la llamada.

Justo en ese momento, entró el cardiólogo a revisar a Shun.

—Haber amigo, ¿cómo te encuentras ahora? —interrogó.

—Mucho mejor. En realidad aun no sé por qué estoy aquí.

—Porque te desmayaste en la calle. ¿Te parece poco? ¿Has estado tomando tus medicamentos?

—Sí, todos los días. Tú sabes que soy responsable en esos temas.

—Está bien. Yo creo que debemos hacerte un chequeo completo de nuevo —habló mientras miraba el expediente de él.

—Pero si me hice uno hace tres meses recién. No creo que sea necesario.

—Al menos para salir de aquí debo hacerte un Electrocardiograma. Preferiría que también te hicieras un Test de esfuerzo y un Ecocardiograma. Todo para descartar que no haya una razón física para tus arritmias. Después de eso puedes irte.

—Está bien. Como tú digas, después de todo esa es tu especialidad —aceptó resignado.

—Así me gusta. Levántate para tomarte los exámenes lo más pronto posible. Conozco tu impaciencia —le sonrió el médico que ya se había hecho su amigo desde que comenzó a tratarlo por su extraña falla cardíaca.

Justo a la hora vio llegar a Pandora a la entrada del hospital. Le pidió que hablaran en el patio, en un lugar un poco apartado de las personas que circulaban. Visiblemente ansioso y perturbado Shun comenzó a hablar.

—Sé que te traté muy mal la última vez que nos vimos, pero creo que entiendes por qué fue —dijo, levantando la mirada —He pensado un poco en tus palabras y quiero saber qué es lo que tienes que decirme.

—Me alegra, Shun —ella se mostraba contenta de su nueva actitud —No quiero incomodarte, pero es necesario que pases una última prueba para decirte todo y que creas plenamente en mí. ¿Estás dispuesto a eso?

—¿Una prueba? ¿Vas a seguir dando rodeos? ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez por todas que voy a morir? —su voz fue subiendo de tono con cada pregunta.

—Todos vamos a morir en algún momento, Shun. Eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es cómo enfrentamos ese momento. ¿Crees que has hecho lo suficiente para morir en paz? —la pregunta de ella lo hizo estremecerse —¿Crees tener la fuerza para ayudar a otros a morir en paz?

Él llevaba un año ayudando a los pequeños niños a morir y eso ella lo sabía, ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntarle algo como eso? De nuevo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero respiró hondo para preguntar lo siguiente.

—¿Cuál es la prueba que debo pasar?

—Gracias por darme una oportunidad de ayudarte, Shun —dijo, mientras sacaba una fotografía de su cartera —¿La conoces?

—Sí… pero hace mucho tiempo que no la veo—mencionó mirando la foto.

—Ella necesita ayuda y creo que tú puedes dársela. Atrás encontrarás la dirección de su trabajo. Es por aquí cerca si deseas ir.

Shun observó la fotografía. No entendía muy bien las palabras de Pandora, pero haría lo que fuera por saber por qué tanto misterio.

Caminaba buscando la dirección. Se detuvo en un puesto de flores al divisar a quien buscaba. Se veía casi igual que hacía trece años atrás. Fingió buscar unas flores para iniciar una conversación con ella sin que notara nada.

—¿Busca algo en especial? —preguntó la joven.

—No. Solo busco algo para… —se detuvo.

—No se preocupe, lo que escoja le gustará a esa persona especial —dijo sonriendo. Ella lo miró, un tanto confundida al comienzo —¿Shun? —él solo asintió —Tanto tiempo sin ver a nadie de ustedes —salió del negocio para acercarse a él, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, visiblemente asombrada de verlo ahí.

—Sí, tanto tiempo, Erii —ambos se saludaron con una reverencia típica de sus costumbres —¿Ya no trabajas en el orfanato?

—Hace mucho tiempo que ya no trabajo ahí. Pero cuéntame de tu vida. ¿Estás casado? —preguntó inocente.

—Lo estuve, pero prefiero no hablar de eso —Shun bajó su mirada —¿Te gustaría conversar en otro lugar?

Ella aceptó de inmediato, cerrando el local. Partieron caminando por en medio de la multitud. Shun intentaba entender qué hacía ahí y cuál era la supuesta ayuda que tenía que darle. Se detuvieron en un restorán, pidiendo algo ligero. Conversaron de muchas cosas triviales, casi sin sentido, pero amenas al fin y al cabo. Incluso sintió un leve alivio a su propio dolor.

—Ha sido tan grato conversar contigo —revelaba Erii —¿Sabes? Siempre quise conversar con alguno de ustedes después de lo que sucedió —su rostro se volvió sombrío.

—No debes preocuparte por nada. Eso ya pasó hace tanto tiempo y ya no tiene sentido recordarlo —intentó animarla con sus palabras.

—Pero… yo casi los maté a todos.

—No fuiste tú y eso nosotros lo tenemos claro. Además, si te sirve de algo, a mí me paso lo mismo —agregó sonriendo.

—Pero, ¿cómo me dices algo así? —preguntó alarmada.

Shun comenzó a reír como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Ella, contagiada por su risa también comenzó a reír. Por un momento olvidaron sus problemas y compartieron con extraña alegría aquello que les había ocurrido.

Salieron del restorán con un cierto peso fuera de sus almas, contentos de haberse encontrado. Shun la acompañó hasta la esquina donde se despidieron. Ella esperó unos segundos el cambio de luz del semáforo, mientras él observaba su partida. Cuando se puso en verde ella empezó su camino. Justo en ese momento, un auto fuera control pasó de largo con luz roja. Shun abrió sus ojos alarmado, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para salvarla. Alcanzó a tomarla del brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí para evitar que el auto la atropellara. Todo fue tan rápido, pero él logró sacarla de la calle antes de que pasara lo peor. Agitada aun Erii levantó su rostro lleno de lágrimas para mirar a Shun. Su voz no salía pero él pudo leer en sus labios un "gracias" inaudible. Decidió acompañarla hasta su casa, no fuera que algo malo le pasara en el camino.

Llegando a su departamento, tomó su celular y llamó a Pandora.

—Fui con Erii, como me dijiste, e impedí que muriera… ¿esa era mi prueba? ¿Cómo puedes jugar con la vida de las personas? ¿Qué te hizo ella para exponerla de esa manera? —estaba alterado debido a la situación tan estresante que acababa de vivir.

—Nadie puede impedir que alguien muera. Cuando la muerte llama no hay vuelta atrás Shun —le contestó Pandora con su típica voz suave y tranquila que lo exasperaba aún más.

—La salvé de que la atropellaran. No sabes lo que es eso. Si tienes ese supuesto poder ¿por qué no ayudas a la gente de alguna manera?

—Ya te dije que eso no se puede hacer. Yo solo estoy aquí para guiar a las personas a tener un final feliz, no para impedir su muerte. Además, este don no alcanza para todos. Solo algunos se benefician de él.

—Hoy me hice todos los exámenes que me recomendó mi médico y no tengo nada que pueda provocarme la muerte. Estoy sano, totalmente sano. Si no fuera por estas arritmias que son completamente benignas mi vida sería mucho más fácil. Lamento que perdieras tu tiempo conmigo, pero parece que mis síntomas no son lo que esperabas. Adiós, Pandora —diciendo eso cortó el celular.

Se sentó agotado en el sillón de la sala y encendió el televisor para ver algunas noticias. Necesitaba despejar su mente después de lo sucedido. Cambiaba casi por inercia los canales, cuando impactado se detuvo en un reporte en vivo. El edificio donde acababa de dejar a Erii se estaba incendiando y el periodista decía que había sido tan repentino y de rápida propagación que aparentemente nadie había logrado escapar.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

Nuevo capítulo que espero les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo así, realmente espero que sea de su agrado.

Cuando pensé esta historia deseé intentar subir un capítulo diario, espero lograrlo como hasta ahora.

Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar su opinión, siempre es animador saber que otros disfrutan leyendo lo que escribo.

**Saludos, Selitte :)**

**PD:** Los invito a escuchar la canción "Call your name" del animé Shingeki no kyojin. Pueden buscarla en Youtube. Creo que la letra de esa canción revela claramente los sentimientos de Shun en este fic. Si la escuchan, déjenme su opinión… ;D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Antes de partir**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Tomó su chaqueta, aún aterrado por lo que acababa de ver en las noticias y salió corriendo de su departamento. Tenía que comprobar si Erii estaba bien o no. Con desesperación recorrió las calles sin poder sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Pandora y la conversación que había tenido con aquella inocente joven rubia. Cuando llegó al edificio, todavía estaban los bomberos terminando de controlar el incendio. Se acercó a las ambulancias y se reportó como médico para ayudar en cualquier cosa que le pidieran. Preguntó si había sobrevivientes y le señalaron un grupo de personas que miraban en estado de shock como sus casas estaban reducidas a cenizas. Se acercó a ellas preguntando con tacto por Erii. Un hombre levantó su mano señalando el edificio, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Shun.

—Solo logramos salir los que estábamos en los primeros dos pisos. Ella vivía en el quinto. No creo que haya alcanzado a … —el hombre comenzó a llorar pensando en todas las personas que conocía en ese lugar y que no habían podido salir.

Shun, perturbado caminó hacia una pared para sostenerse. No podía creer que la había salvado hacía unos instantes para que de todas formas muriera. Deslizó su cuerpo, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y con los puños golpeaba el suelo, intentando sacarse el dolor y el disgusto que estaba sintiendo. Todo era culpa de Pandora, era lo único que podía formular en su mente. Si ella no hubiese aparecido en su vida, jamás le hubiera pasado eso a Erii. Pero, ¿era cierto eso? ¿Acaso era verdad que la muerte de alguien no puede evitarse? ¿Ella hubiese muerto de todas maneras? Y él… ¿iba a morir entonces?

Desesperado, sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse y comenzar a funcionar errático. No podía quedarse en ese lugar, necesitaba hablar con Pandora. Tomó su celular, mientras se ponía de pie, y marcó el número de ella. Caminaba con lentitud cuando escuchó la voz de ella.

—¿Shun? ¿Eres tú?... —preguntó, ya que él se había quedado en silencio.

—Murió… ella murió... —dijo al fin con voz temblorosa.

—Lo siento, Shun, pero te dije que la muerte no se puede evitar —contestó con suavidad.

—Pudiste haberle dicho, así ella hubiera hecho algo —intentaba encontrarle sentido a la situación.

—No es mi responsabilidad decirle a la gente que va a morir. Solo debo conducirlas a que lo hagan sin peso en sus almas. ¿Conversaste con ella?

—Sí…

—¿Te confió alguna cosa que la preocupaba?

—Sí…

—¿La ayudaste?

—Creo que sí… solo le dije que eso ya no importaba —Shun comenzaba a entender por qué lo había mandado a él a hablar con Erii.

—¿Y crees que eso la ayudó a sentir algún alivio?

—Eso me dijo ella, que el haber conversado conmigo le había quitado un peso de encima.

—Muy bien. Entonces, ella murió en paz gracias a tus palabras, Shun.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Había ayudado a Erii a morir en paz? Ahora, ¿qué tenía que hacer él para morir en paz?

—¿Podemos hablar mañana? —preguntó finalmente.

—Claro, Shun. Como tú quieras. Dime dónde y ahí estaré —la voz de Pandora sonaba dulce, como intentando no arruinar la oportunidad que él le estaba dando.

—En el café donde conversamos la primera vez, como a las doce. ¿Te parece?

—Claro, ahí estaré.

Terminó su primer turno y miró su celular. Faltaban diez minutos para las doce, por lo que se sacó su bata de doctor para dirigirse al café. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido, lo que lo hacía caminar lento y taciturno. Cuando llegó pudo ver a la joven de oscuras ropas sentada en la misma mesa que habían usado la primera vez.

—Disculpa, pero aún estoy un tanto perturbado con lo que pasó ayer —le explicó su sentir.

—Te entiendo, Shun. Yo pasé lo mismo hace unos años —al fin revelaba algo de información.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí Pandora? Se suponía que habías muerto. No me digas que estoy hablando con… —no pudo seguir diciendo lo que estaba pensando.

—No, Shun. Yo estoy tan viva como tú. ¿Cómo pasó? Ni yo misma lo sé. Solo sé que desperté en el jardín del castillo de mis padres, el que estaba totalmente en ruinas. Unas personas me encontraron y se compadecieron de mí, proveyéndome casa y comida. Al comienzo estaba confundida, pero después me di cuenta por qué había vuelto a este mundo. Tenía un trabajo que hacer. Creo que Hades así lo quiso.

—¿Hades? ¿Crees que él es el responsable de tu don?

—Sí. Al principio pensé que era una maldición, pero después entendí que algo tan hermoso como ayudar a las personas a encontrar la paz antes de morir no podía ser una maldición.

—¿Cómo puedes saber quién va a morir? —esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza desde que ella había mencionado su habilidad.

—Todas las personas emiten un aura… cuando están vivas y dichosas su aura es anaranjada, como irradiando calor. Esas personas ayudan a las otras tan solo con su presencia. Cuando alguien va a morir su aura se vuelve pálida, como si su espíritu se estuviera apagando —Pandora le explicaba todo sin ningún problema.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?

—Porque no me creerías nada. Aún así no puedes negar que lo intenté.

—Es cierto. Esto es muy difícil de procesar. ¿Mi aura…? —Shun sentía la necesidad de saber.

—No puedo decirte eso.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me buscaste?

—Si fueras a morir, Shun… ¿crees que hay algo que debas arreglar en tu vida?

—Muchas cosas… —respondió con sinceridad.

—Y ¿por qué esperar a estar a punto de morir para hacerlo?

Esas palabras hicieron que su corazón se estremeciera. Era cierto. No era preciso sentir que su vida estaba a punto de terminar para componerla.

—Gracias, Pandora. Disculpa mis reacciones iniciales, pero no estoy en el mejor momento. Han pasado algunas cosas de las que prefiero no hablar, pero igual te agradezco tu preocupación.

—No te preocupes Shun. Estaré esperando tu llamada —dijo al despedirse.

A él le extrañaron sus palabras, pero no le dio importancia. Entró a la oficina de la urgencia y decidido a solucionar su situación, tomó su celular, buscando ese número que tantos sentimientos le causaba. Marcó con temblor en sus manos y su corazón latiendo irregular debido a la ansiedad. Esperó lo que para él fue una eternidad en ese momento. Hasta que al fin esa dulce voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar habló al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Shun? —dijo ella con duda. Él no sabía qué decir, solo oírla era maravilloso y doloroso a la vez. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, cayendo sin control.

—Hola. Veo que aún tienes el mismo número —dijo al fin, intentando controlar su emoción.

—Tú tampoco lo has cambiado —contestó con su suave voz. Un silencio se formó en ese momento —¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí… me preguntaba si no te molestaría que pudiera pasar unos días en la casa…

—¿Acá? Sabes que esta casa es tanto tuya como mía. No tienes que pedir permiso para venir. Pero ¿por qué? —notaba por su voz que eso le causaba cierta incomodidad.

—Me voy a tomar unos días de vacaciones y quería…

—¿Te sientes bien Shun? Esta llamada es extraña…

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo quiero saber si puedo ir.

—Claro. ¿Cuándo llegarás?

—Mañana. Necesito conversar algunas cosas contigo… June —decir su nombre era completamente doloroso para él, y para ella, escucharlo, hizo que sus emociones se revolvieran dentro de su pecho.

—Está bien… te espero mañana, entonces.

Después de colgar, sintió un extraño alivio en su corazón. Sus manos dejaron de temblar y sus latidos volvieron a ser normales. Realmente, necesitaba verla. Hizo todos los preparativos para partir en la madrugada. Cumplió con su turno de la tarde y habló con el director para pedir el permiso necesario. Conociendo su situación y debido a su estado de salud, no le pusieron ninguna objeción ante su petición. Se despidió de los niños enfermos que estaban a su cargo, llevándoles un juguete a cada uno. Todos lo querían en aquel lugar, pues era muy cariñoso con ellos. Los padres le agradecían con sinceridad la atención que les daba a sus pequeños y esperaban que volviera pronto. Ya entrada la noche llegó a su departamento para dormir un poco antes de partir a resolver su vida.

—_¡Shun!... ¡Shuuun! —escuchaba la voz descontrolada de su esposa gritándole desde la habitación de su bebé._

_Se levantó rápidamente, colocándose su bata con torpeza mientras corría al cuarto del pequeño. Cuando entró no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo, llorando sin control, con sus manos aferradas a la baranda de la cuna._

—_Mi bebé… mi bebé… —eran las únicas palabras que salían de sus labios._

_Se acercó con temor hacia la cuna. Cada paso se le hizo pesado y eterno. Cuando llegó, pudo ver a su pequeño con su rostro tranquilo, tan puro, como si fuera un ángel. Con un horrible presentimiento, levantó su mano y rozó su suave piel comprobando que estaba terriblemente helada. Un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de su pecho y por primera vez su corazón comenzó a latir errático. Miró a June que estaba en el suelo con la mirada perdida y el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Calló de rodillas intentado entender qué estaba pasando. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así les estuviera sucediendo a ellos? Quiso abrazarla, pero se retuvo. Un pensamiento se apoderó de su cabeza en ese momento y se esparció como gangrena por su mente. Todo era su culpa. Y se sintió indigno de consolarla. _

_Llegó la ambulancia, permitiendo que los paramédicos revisaran al pequeño._

—_Muerte súbita… es la causa más extraña de fallecimientos en bebés —explicaba._

—_Pero ¿por qué? Tenía todos sus controles al día. Nunca tuvo un problema de salud… —June explicaba que, para ella, no había razón para que algo así sucediera. _

—_Si no está conforme con el diagnóstico, existe una forma para averiguar la causa exacta._

—_Nunca —habló firme Shun —No permitiré que le hagan una autopsia a mi bebé —él entendía a qué se refería el paramédico._

—_Nadie tocará a mi hijo… nadie —June salió del lugar, alterada por la sugerencia._

_Shun quería seguirla y consolarla, pero la culpa lo carcomía. No podía dejar de pensar que su bebé estaría vivo si él lo hubiera llevado a la cama cuando lo escuchó quejarse la noche anterior. Además, él era médico. ¿Cómo un doctor podía perder a su pequeño y amado hijo? Escuchaba como su esposa lloraba desconsolada en la habitación de su bebé y un horrible dolor se apoderaba de él. Sin resistirlo más se sentó en el suelo y lloró hasta que ya no le quedaron más lágrimas para derramar._

Despertó llorando y con una enorme angustia en su pecho. Haber llamado a June había removido sus peores recuerdos e hicieron que tuviera nuevamente esa pesadilla. Evitaba como fuera recordar ese doloroso momento, por eso trabajaba sin descanso. Se levantó con dificultad, pues las piernas le temblaban. Decidió ducharse para calmarse un poco. Pronto tendría que enfrentar sus peores temores al volver a su casa y tener que verla nuevamente después de todo un año...

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

Lo logré... capítulo nuevo. Perdonen por hacer sufrir tanto al pobrecito Shun, pero era necesario para el desenlace de la historia.

Ya solo queda el final, que intentaré subir mañana. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero sus opiniones de este capítulo.

Saludos, **Selitte :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Antes de partir**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

Su problema cardíaco lo había vuelto claustrofóbico, por lo que no viajaba en bus. Siempre que lo hacía terminaba sudando, con una enorme ansiedad y con sus latidos disparados. Pero, ahora debía viajar una larga distancia y era necesario hacerlo en bus. Suspiró antes de subir las escaleras y se acomodó en el asiento que le correspondía. Gracias al cielo había una ventana justo sobre su cabeza, lo que le impediría sentirse sofocado. Recostó su cabeza, para descansar, pero su mente estaba llena de variadas imágenes abultadas que no lo dejaban en paz… su bebé, un pequeño ataúd blanco, flores y globos por todas partes, palabras de consuelo que no servían de mucho, el funeral y lágrimas, miles de lágrimas…

Su corazón volvió a latir arrítmico y la ventana abierta no le sirvió de mucho. La ansiedad se apoderó de su pecho y le costaba respirar. Buscó con desesperación en el bolso que llevaba unos medicamentos que le había recetado su cardiólogo en caso de sentirse muy mal y evitar desmayarse. Sacó el frasco con sus manos temblorosas y llenó la jeringa con torpeza, botando un poco de líquido para eliminar el aire. Ahora, lo difícil sería encontrar la vena en esa situación. Inspiró varias veces antes de intentar si quiera colocar la aguja sobre su piel. Miró su brazo y decidido, clavó la jeringa la que milagrosamente demostró haberse introducido en una vena al salir sangre. Impulsó el líquido, soportando el dolor. Esperó unos segundos para retirar la jeringa y dejó caer sus brazos y cabeza, esperando que el medicamento hiciera su efecto. Después de unos minutos, los latidos se habían calmado y su respiración volvía a ser normal. Si no hubiese tenido conocimientos médicos, jamás hubiera podido hacer un procedimiento como ese en el estado en el que se encontraba y el movimiento del bus. Por ahora, podía estar tranquilo. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, por lo que tuvieron que despertarlo para avisarle que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Descendió las escaleras y respiró la fresca brisa que lo recibía como si nunca se hubiera marchado. Comenzó su tortuoso camino a casa, aquella casa que habían escogido con tantos anhelos y que habían llenado de amor. Aquel lugar alejado de la ciudad, a orillas de un hermoso lago, rodeado de majestuosos árboles se había transformado en su oasis de paz. No podía comparar ese pacífico lugar con la agitada cuidad y la vida que llevaba en ella. Por algo habían escogido vivir ahí.

Al fin se detuvo afuera de su casa y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al llegar ahí. Iba a acercarse, cuando vio la puerta abrirse. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse al volver a verla. Se quedaron cada uno en su lugar como petrificados por aquel encuentro, mirándose a los ojos. Ella estaba igual que la última vez que la había visto, sus largos cabellos rubios, sus hermosos ojos azules… hubiese corrido a abrazarla si la maldita culpa no lo carcomiera aún.

Salió de su embelesamiento cuando vio caminar a June con una maleta.

—Ho-hola Shun… tanto tiempo —habló ella casi sin mirarlo.

—Hola… June —contestó por inercia —¿Por qué la maleta? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Ah, es que como dijiste que querías estar en la casa… hice arreglos para quedarme en casa de Marín…

—Pero, te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo.

—Por ahora prefiero que no. Marín vive a unas cuadras de aquí, no es muy lejos. Podemos hablar otro día —dijo, evitándolo.

—Por favor, June. Hice este viaje para estar contigo —le suplicó.

—Tú te fuiste y me dejaste sola, Shun. Ahora dame tiempo para digerir la idea de que estás aquí de nuevo —hablaba mirando el suelo, visiblemente afectada —No te preocupes, no estarás solo. Llamé a tus amigos para que te acompañaran. No tardarán en llegar.

—Gracias, pero necesito que tú y yo hablemos primero —Shun veía que la oportunidad se le iba de las manos y no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba con vida.

—Sólo espérame un poco —subió la maleta al auto y dando la vuelta se dispuso a subirse al asiento del conductor.

—¿Cuánto? No tengo mucho tiempo…

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Shun? No entiendo tu actitud… desde que todo pasó… —ella tampoco era capaz de hablar de aquello.

—Volví para que conversáramos precisamente de eso…

—Me voy... será mejor que hablemos después —cerró la puerta y encendió el auto, marchándose.

Shun se quedó mirando como el auto se perdía en el horizonte, sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder. Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó en qué momento llegaron sus amigos.

—Hey, Shun. Qué bueno volver a verte —escuchó la voz de Seiya a su espalda.

Volteó con dificultad… le agradaba la idea de estar con sus amigos, pero tenía la necesidad de arreglar su problema primero.

—¿No nos vas a saludar? —Hyoga se sentía un poco ofendido ante el poco entusiasmo de su compañero.

—Ho-hola —dijo finalmente saliendo del shock.

—Dale un tiempo, Shun. Las cosas no han sido fáciles para ninguno de los dos —Shiryu siempre hablaba con sabiduría.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero, no tengo mucho… —dijo mirando el suelo.

A nadie le pareció raro su comentario, pensaron que debía volver pronto a su trabajo. Entraron ellos primero a la casa, quedándose Shun en el umbral de la puerta. Estar de nuevo ahí, era realmente doloroso. Aún no entendía como June había soportado seguir viviendo en esa casa que le recordaba el suceso más triste de su vida.

—Mmm, huele delicioso —Seiya se dejó llevar por el aroma hasta la cocina.

June había preparado el almuerzo y estaba todo puesto en la mesa listo para servirse. Shun volvió a sentir deseos de llorar, ese aroma a comida era tan propio de ella.

—Coman sin mí… yo ya me serví algo —mintió. Necesitaba estar un momento solo.

Todos lo miraron salir de la cocina. Sabían que no era verdad, pero no le cuestionarían nada. Sabían lo difícil que era para él estar en ese lugar. No lo dejarían solo, para eso estaban ahí. Pero tampoco lo hostigarían.

Caminó por el pasillo, rozando las paredes con sus manos, recordando cada bello instante vivido dentro de esas paredes. Llegó al patio, mirando el lago que colindaba con su casa. Ese sitio contenía su último recuerdo en aquella casa.

—_¡Shun! ¿Qué te pasa Shun? —June le hablaba preocupada._

—_Nada, estoy bien —las arritmias se habían vuelto frecuentes e incluso dolorosas, pero él no quería preocuparla._

—_¿Por qué me mientes? Sé que te sientes mal. ¿Ya no confías en mí? _

—_No es eso. En serio no me pasa nada._

—_Shun ¿cuándo volverás a ser el mismo? Hace un año ya… —para ella también era doloroso, pero intentaba seguir adelante._

—_Creo que nunca. No puedo olvidar que yo…_

—_Que tú… ¿qué Shun? —ella preguntó con calma. Siempre él se detenía en ese momento, antes de seguir hablando. Vio como suspiraba, ya no sabía si estaba irritado o resignado._

—_Yo… yo tuve la culpa, June —se desahogó finalmente._

—_¿Por qué piensas eso?_

—_Esa noche, él me llamó, se quejó y yo solo esperé a que se volviera a dormir —su mirada estaba perdida en aquel terrible recuerdo, mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes en sus ojos._

—_¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nadie podía saber lo que iba a pasar… _

—_Yo lo escuché… ¿no entiendes?… él me llamó… si lo hubiese llevado a la cama con nosotros —la angustia se apoderaba de él._

—_En ese caso yo también podría culparme de haberlo acostado en su cuna —intentaba razonar con él —Por favor, Shun. Ya casi no te veo. Aumentaste todos tus turnos y casi no pasas en la casa. ¿Acaso ya no significo nada para ti? —ahora ella también lloraba._

_Shun se quedó en silencio. Se sentía culpable del dolor de su esposa. Él la amaba con todo el corazón, pero seguía sintiéndose indigno de consolarla. Se volteó y decidido, hizo una maleta y se marchó._

¿Cómo fue capaz de abandonarla? Eso se cuestionaba ahora, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ello. En ese momento fue lo que le pareció mejor… dejarla para que ella ya no sufriera con su presencia, aliviarle el dolor de verlo consumirse por la culpa.

Pasó un día… dos. Sus amigos le conversaban de diferentes temas para distraerlo, pero él siempre parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Sentía que sus síntomas se hacían cada vez más intensos y necesitaba inyectarse con frecuencia para no preocuparlos. Se dio cuenta de que ya no podía esperar más y salió de su casa decidido a encontrar a June y hablar con ella. Le había preguntado a Seiya donde vivía Marín y después de darle todas las instrucciones, lo habían dejado partir en busca de su esposa.

Cuando llegó a su destino, tocó decidido la puerta. Ya no había más dudas en su corazón, todo estaba claro como el agua. Marín abrió la puerta y sonriéndole lo dejó pasar. Le pidió que esperara un momento y se fue en busca de June.

—Quedan en su casa. Yo debo ir a hacer una compras —Marín sonreía desde la puerta.

—Gracias —respondió Shun. June seguía sin levantar el rostro. Después que la dueña de casa se marchó, se sentó a su lado y dudoso acercó su mano para tomar la de ella —Perdóname, June. Solo vine para pedir tu perdón.

Ella comenzó a llorar sin decir nada y sin quitar su mano. Los sentimientos la inundaban y no sabía qué decir.

—Shun, yo…

—Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir tu perdón después de dejarte, pero en ese momento estaba tan perdido que no supe tomar una decisión acertada… no sabes cuánto me arrepiento…

—¿Sabes? Creo que te entiendo… —dijo entre sollozos. Eso fue una sorpresa para él. ¿Realmente podría entenderlo? —Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué ahora? ¿Pasó algo, Shun? —al fin levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

No sabía qué hacer. No podía contarle todo, pues no le creería nada, incluso podría pensar que se había vuelto loco. Pero si no le decía nada podría perder la única oportunidad que se le estaba dando.

—Han pasado algunas cosas que me han hecho pensar en las malas decisiones que he tomado —le dijo — Por favor, dame una oportunidad de demostrar que nunca dejé de amarte.

Sus palabras la hicieron estremecer. Ella también lo amaba y anhelaba en secreto el día que volviera, porque sabía que algún día iba a regresar. Sin poder soportarlo más, se abalanzó sobre sus brazos, llorando sin control en una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Shun la recibió con anhelo y desesperación. Besó sus cabellos, aspirando su aroma. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y pasó sus labios por sus mejillas, siguiendo el camino de sus lágrimas, de las que se sentía responsable. La miró con devoción y terminó besándola con ternura. Se sentía nuevamente en el paraíso. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para disfrutar de ese momento?

Al fin estaban juntos de nuevo. Volvieron a su casa y compartieron con sus amigos, los que se sintieron felices de que se hubieran reconciliado. Todo parecía perfecto, incluso sus síntomas habían desaparecido.

Al día siguiente, June salió temprano a hacer algunas compras para la semana. Shun se quedó a despedir a sus amigos, los que volverían a sus casas para no interrumpirlos. Entre bromas y risas se marcharon. Estaba totalmente dichoso, hasta que volteó y vio a alguien que no esperaba.

—Pa-Pandora… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, a la vez que perdía el color de su cara.

—No llamaste, así que vine a verte —dijo suavemente.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—¿Todavía no sabes cuál es mi mensaje, Shun? —preguntó con calma.

—¿Tu mensaje…? —estaba tan feliz que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Justo en ese momento sintió un enorme dolor en su pecho… cayó de rodillas, mirando a Pandora, con cara aterrada. Percibió que su corazón latía cada vez más lento, como deteniéndose, las manos le sudaban y le costaba respirar…

Extrañamente, poco a poco fue sintiéndose mejor, volviendo a respirar con calma y, poniéndose de pie, trataba entender qué acababa de suceder.

Entonces, miró a la joven de largo cabello negro. Impactado, retrocedió varios pasos… podía ver su aura…

—Ahora ¿entiendes?

—Pandora tú…

—No digas nada, ya lo sé… Por eso te busqué. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que se quedara con este hermoso don.

—Pero, ¿por qué yo? No creo ser digno de algo así…

—Eres más que apto para usar de la mejor manera esta habilidad. Has perdido a alguien muy importante para ti, por lo que entiendes el dolor de la pérdida… También, has estado a punto de morir, por lo que sabes lo que se siente estar al borde de perder la vida.

—Pero… tú dijiste que iba a morir…

—Yo nunca dije eso, tú lo creíste. Ahora que ya sabes todo, confío en que usarás esta habilidad como te enseñé. No es para evitar que las personas mueran, sino para ayudarlas a estar en paz consigo mismos, como estás tú en este momento...

—Eso es gracias a ti. Tus palabras me animaron a actuar y a solucionar mi situación —intentaba mostrarse agradecido —Prometo usar este don de la mejor manera.

—Gracias Shun… —se acercó, tomando su mano— Ahora puedo marcharme tranquila.

La vio partir, alejándose lentamente, mientras su aura cada vez se hacía más pálida. Era ella quien iba a morir.

Aún estaba perturbado por cómo se habían dado las cosas, pero estaría eternamente agradecido de aquella que lo ayudó a encontrar la paz y a recuperar a su esposa. Se prometió a si mismo cumplir con su palabra dada a Pandora y usar aquel maravilloso don de la manera más correcta... al fin y al cabo, tenía toda la vida por delante y ya no estaba solo...

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

Se terminó y logré subir un capítulo diario. Espero que les haya agradado este final.

Fueron apenas cinco días, pero fueron muy intensos para mí. Como dije, es la primera vez que escribo una historia así, de misterio y tragedia. Gracias a su apoyo creo que valió totalmente la pena.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por comentarla. Como es mi costumbre, agradezco públicamente a quienes se han tomado unos minutos para dejarme su opinión.

Caballero-similar, Shuny, Aquila no Asuka, darkacuario, NotengocuentadFF, LAuren Saint Seiya, Tot12, Mel-Gothic de Cancer, hanehera, Sakuragaby.

Gracias también a todos los lectores silenciosos, espero que también haya sido de su agrado.

Espero su opinión final con ansiedad y será hasta la próxima.

Saludos, **Selitte :)**

**PD:** la película que me inspiró a escribir esta historia se titula "Premonición" dirigida por Gilles Bourdos, que a su vez está basada en una novela titulada "Y después: solo los mensajeros te pueden avisar" de Guillaume Musso.


End file.
